Users increasingly look for ways to integrate audio and video. For example, a user may assign audio, such as music, to a video segment. To integrate audio and video, traditional techniques may analyze sound characteristics of the audio without taking into consideration whether hearing the audio produces an emotional impact on a listener, particularly when combined with the video segment. Further, synchronizing audio and video using traditional techniques may be time consuming and computationally intensive, and may depend upon input from a user.